His Touch
by CourtneyEvans
Summary: Daryl Dixon shows up unexpectedly as Beth tries to get a grumpy Judith Grimes back to sleep. Naughtiness ensues. One-shot.


It was cold inside of the prison. The kind of cold that made your bones ache, your teeth chatter and made you want to curl up underneath a blanket and never move again.

But of course, that wasn't possible. There was always something to do; wash clothes, watch Judith, cook dinner, organize runs, clear the fence of walkers, guard duty. The list was endless and so people, though they were down in spirit and they wished they were anywhere else, got up every morning and did their part to make sure that they all survived through the winter.

On one particular early morning, Beth Greene stood inside of her cell, a wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders, as she bounced a crying toddler on her hip. Her blonde hair was disheveled, having just woken up, and her eyes still had sleep in them.

"C'mon, Judy. I know you're teethin' but I'm tired and it's too cold to be out of bed," the young woman murmured, her breath coming out as a frosty cloud. She was trying desperately to keep the agitation out of her voice. It wasn't the toddlers fault and she knew it.

The child just continued to cry; swollen tears falling down her chubby cheeks. Beth bounced and bounced, to no avail, and she was beginning to think that nothing she did would calm the unhappy child. Judith hadn't wanted a bottle, though she hadn't eaten in a few hours so Beth knew she had to be hungry, and her nappie hadn't needed to be changed.

Her frustration grew.

All she wanted to do was crawl back into her bunk, turn the lamp out and fall into a blissfully unaware sleep where she could dream of things like central heat and fast food; things of the past. She wanted to march down the hall and shove the crying toddler into her fathers' arms and tell Rick to take care of the situation himself, as selfish as it was. But, she wouldn't because they all had a job to do and this was hers.

 _Glorified babysitter,_ she thought bitterly.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as her curtain shifted slightly to reveal a very disheveled Daryl Dixon. His pants were hanging loosely from his hips and his long-sleeve plaid shirt was open in the front, revealing his very toned stomach. His hair was ratty, though it usually always was, from sleep and with a quick look at his feet, she noticed that he'd just thrown on his boots. Hadn't bothered to lace them.

Her mouth fell open. Why was Daryl Dixon walking into her cell looking as if he'd just rolled out of bed?

"She alright?" He asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

He was here for Judith. She blushed. Of course he was, she told herself. The childs crying had probably woken him up – no wonder he looked so grouchy.

"I dunno what's wrong with her. She woke me up cryin' and nothing I've done has calmed her down," she explained, embarrassed that she had one job and she was failing miserably at it.

"Give 'er here."

She happily passed the child over, and her arms screamed with relief after holding the heavy child for so long. To Beth's dismay though, as soon as she plopped the child into Daryl's waiting arms, she quieted.

 _You have got to be freaking kiddin' me._ The thought flew through her mind and she scowled, although she really couldn't blame the child. Beth knew that if _she_ were in those arms of his that she wouldn't be crying either. Her face flamed in shame at the indecent thought.

"Well, look at that," Daryl laughed, his face pulled into a smile that was reserved for Judith and Judith only, "She only wanted her uncle Daryl." He looked up.

Beth's face was pulled into a frown and her arms were crossed across her chest in a petulant manner. One smile from Daryl Dixon and the devil child shut right up. Ridiculous. Daryl smirked, his eyes twinkling in the lamp light, as he took in the bedraggled and irritable woman.

It seemed as if he could read her thoughts because he said, "She could tell you were cranky. Kids are smart like tha'."

"Cranky? Of course I'm cranky! It's four o'clock in the morning and it feels like it's negative twenty degrees in here. I'm supposed to be sleepin', not boucin' a child on my hip."

The words came out childish and Beth immediately wished she could grab them and shove them back into her mouth. She sounded like a spoiled teenager that didn't get her way and she didn't want Daryl to see her like that. She wanted to be seen as a woman, not a child. Her face flamed.

The older man watched her with amusement, a smirk pulling at his lips and his eyes narrowed at her. She didn't like it.

"We're all tired, Beth," he said in a no-nonsense kind of way, "and we're all cold. Next time she gets this cranky, come wake one of us up. You shouldn't have t' do it on yer own. I'm sure she woke half tha cell block up with her cryin'."

Beth felt foolish, even if Daryl was trying to make her feel better. "I have one job. _One,_ and I can't even do that one properly." She plopped down onto her cot and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. "I'm no good at anythin' else." Her eyes lifted to his. "It wouldn't be fair to the others, to you -" she motioned towards him with a hand, "to wake you up in tha middle of the night just because Judy is cryin'."

She dropped her eyes from his and gazed sleepily into the flame of her lamp. She wished that Daryl would just hand the child back over and go back to his own room; she'd been embarrassed enough tonight as it was. If she opened her mouth anymore, she'd surely die from it.

No such luck, though, as Daryl sat down into the empty spot next to her, his shoulder brushing hers. Her body became intensely aware of how close his was as the contact sent a shiver down her spine. "Beth – we're all doin' the best we can. Judy ain't yer child, she's Ricks. You do him a _favor_ by watchin' her mornin', noon and night. If ya' need help, ask fer it."

Beth sighed. She supposed he was right.

"Thanks, Daryl." She said, her mouth stretched into a smile as she looked up at him. His face was closer than expected, though, and her breath caught when she realized that his mouth was close enough so that his breath was caressing her face. She shivered as their eyes locked.

A million thoughts rushed through her head as they gazed at each other.

Her mouth fell open and she sucked her bottom lip in, biting it. She watched with pleasure as his eyes fell to her mouth, his eyes narrowed. He swallowed. She could see his Adams' Apple move up and down.

The tension was thick. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

Time seemed to stand still.

And then, suddenly, their lips were fused together in a warm, wet kiss.

She didn't know who leaned in first – she wanted to say him, but she couldn't be sure – but the feeling of his lips on hers was a memory that she was going to store in her mind forever.

The kiss was soft at first. Their lips were pressed together, moving back and forth slowly as if both of them were scared to do anything drastic, and as time went on, Beth grew agitated. She wanted _more._ _She needed more!_ She scooted closer to him, her fingers grabbed onto his shirt, her blanket fell from her shoulders and she pressed her lips to his roughly, silently begging him for _more._

She mewled softly as his dry lips angled over hers, one of his hands moved up to gently stroke her face, and her mouth opened slightly. He took advantage of it, his tongue gently swooped into her mouth and she quickly moved hers to match his. Their tongues battled each other as they deepened the kiss. She basked in the taste of him; cigarettes and an essence that was purely Daryl Dixon.

It was the most sensual kiss she'd ever received and she felt an unfamiliar ache as heat pooled between her thighs. She clenched them together.

"Daryl -" she moaned, the word coming out throaty and deep.

He pulled back from her, the word startling him from his reverie and it seemed as if he suddenly realized exactly what he was doing. He jerked himself from her and his eyes became downcast as if he was ashamed of himself.

She felt the loss.

"Beth. I-" He seemed to be at a loss of words. "I'm sorry."

"No."

He stopped, his eyes flew to her face.

"Please – _please, Daryl -",_ she begged.

His face looked stricken, as if he was caught in between a rock and a hard place, and she knew that if she made one wrong move, he would bolt from the room with his tail tucked between his legs. Daryl didn't do confrontation or awkward situations. She had to be careful.

"Please, Daryl," she said again. "I _want_ this. I _want_ you."

"You dunno what you want." His voice was gruff and full of arousal. His eyes were wild. She'd never seen him like this and the thought turned her on. She clenched her thighs together harder.

"Yes! I do," she whispered. She leaned in to kiss him again but he pulled back. She pouted, her bottom lip protruding.

"Beth, I'm twice yer age. Yer father is sleeping in a cell a few doors down. This is _wrong._ " He made a move to stand, the sleeping child forgotten in his arms.

"I don't _care,_ Daryl. I don't care and you shouldn't either. I want this and you can't tell me that you don't want it too. I can _see_ it." She motioned towards his unbuttoned pants, where a very prominent bulge was now threatened to pop through the seams of his underwear. She watched as his eyes flew down and his cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"That don't mean nothin', Beth. I'm a man – that's almost a permanent state for us. It ain't anythin' special." His words were like a slap to the face but she knew better – she knew Daryl and she knew that he wasn't like other men. She'd never even seen him look at another woman – Carol, Michonne, Sasha – with anything other than mild interest. He'd never looked at any of them like he was looking at her now. He _wanted_ her.

She stood from the cot, took a few determined steps forward and pulled the sleeping child from his arms. She turned to lay Judith in her crib and when she turned to face him again – she came face to face with air.

He was gone.

She swallowed an angry and frustrated cry before she plopped down on the cot again and yanked the blanket back around her.

"Coward-", she muttered. "Damn coward."

She was breathing heavy, her mind and body confused. She was _angry._ She wanted to march down to Daryl Dixon's cell, walk right in and tell him what-for before shoving her tongue down his throat. See if he could deny her then.

Her eyes widened and a smile ghosted across her face. As a matter of fact, that was _exactly_ what she was going to do.

Standing, she bent to check to make sure Judith was fully covered and sleeping before dimming the light from the lamp and exiting her room.

Taking a left into the hall, making sure to keep her steps light on the concrete floor, she made her way slowly through the pitch black cell-block. She held her arms out in front of her, using her fingertips to tell how far she'd walked as they brushed against the wall. His cell was the last one on the right, she knew – it shouldn't be too hard to find - and she knew that she wasn't far from it.

She knew she was getting close when _BAM!_ She ran smack dab into something. Into a warm, hard something. She began to fall, but then she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her.

" _What in the hell are you doin', Beth?"_ Daryl whispered angrily, his breath fanning her cheek, his face mere inches from hers.

"I- I-"

Before she could answer, he jerked her (rather roughly) into his room, pushed her onto his bed and lit his lamp, a dim light now casting the room with a warm glow. He was standing in the middle of the small cell, his arms crossed across his chest and his face was angry.

 _Oh, no_ , she thought.

"What in the hell were you thinkin'?" He asked, his voice quiet and stiff.

She sat in silence, her eyes wide. In truth, she hadn't been – she'd just been so angry that he'd left her like a coward in her own room. She didn't feel as brave now that she was face to face with him in his own domain.

"You ran," she said simply, though she noticed with some dissatisfaction that her voice trembled.

"I didn't run. I took tha chance you gave me an' decided to get myself out of a bad situation. And now you've put me in another one! Beth – somebody coulda heard you. Somebody coulda seen you leave your cell and walk to mine. Do ya know what people would say?" He waved one arm towards the hall.

"I don't _care_ what people would say, Dixon." Beth said as she started to find her bravery. "I don't care. All I know is that you left me wanting you in such a way that I've never wanted anythin' before in my life."

"Don't you have a boy yer own age that you could go experiment with?"

She glared at him. "No. And I don't want 'a boy my own age'. I want you."

Her confession left him speechless and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say.

He didn't get to say anything.

She lunged at him, her mouth locking with his. She kissed him with a hunger – with a need – that vibrated through her bones. He stood still – his mouth and body like stone as she moved her lips over his. She forced her tongue into his mouth and she heard him release a reluctant groan before he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back with a force that made her body tremble with delight.

"Fuck it -" she heard him mumble against her mouth as he forced her backwards towards his cot. She fell back when she felt the bars hit the backs of her legs, pulling him with her by his shirt. She moaned softly when his body covered hers and she hastily leaned forward, her lips searching for his.

He kissed her briefly before moving his own lips down her jaw line, peppering it with small kisses and making his way towards her neck. She mewled in satisfaction as he began to lick and nip at the sensitive skin there.

"Yer gonna be the death of me, Greene," she heard him mumble. She smiled.

"Same here, Mr Dixon."

She felt one hand slip beneath her t-shirt, his hand spreading across her stomach and she shivered. She pulled at his shirt and smiled in satisfaction when it slipped right off of his shoulders. Her hands clutched at the newly found skin. She felt him freeze momentarily before continuing his ministrations against her neck. She frowned at the odd reaction but shrugged it off when he began to nip at her collarbone. "Mmm -"

She leaned forward when she felt his hands tug at her shirt and seconds later, it was off, along with her bra. She laid beneath him, nervously, in only her sweatpants. She watched as his eyes devoured her small, pert breasts and she grinned when he mumbled a "Fuck, yer beautiful," before he leaned his head down and claimed one of her nipples with his mouth. His left hand came up to cup the other, his fingers rolling the other sensitive bud between his fingers.

She cried out at the sensation. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. His hand and his mouth were playing her body like an instrument and she swore she could see stars behind her eyelids.

She felt him kiss lower; underneath her breast, down her stomach, on top of her hip bone and only when she felt his fingers slide beneath her sweatpants and begin to yank them down did she really understand what he was planning on doing. She stiffened. He paused.

"Shhh, Beth. It's okay, I promise." She heard him whisper soothingly, and although she was still nervous, she manged to relax.

She felt him tug the material down – her panties going with it – and suddenly she was naked. She tried crossing her legs in embarrassment, she felt exposed and cold but Daryl wouldn't allow it. Instead, he slipped his own body over hers and came back up to kiss her.

"Beth – it's okay. We can stop if you want."

"N-no. I want this."

He accepted her words and she felt him move lower, his mouth once again making its way down her body. He flicked his tongue at her nipple once more but didn't stop to lavish it with attention.

He moved lower.

He flicked his tongue at her belly button.

Lower.

Her eyes widened.

Lower.

She shoved at his head with her heads. She thought she was going to die from mortification. Until -

Pleasure. That's all she felt was pleasure as his mouth descended on to her most private place. She moaned until she felt one of his hands reach up and press against her mouth.

She had to be quiet. Right.

She felt his tongue move against her folds, she felt his lips find her sensitive bundle of nerves. She thought she was going to die from the bewitching sensations that traveled through her body. She felt her body quiver and she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

She felt it when he slipped one of his fingers inside of her. He curved them upwards as he moved them in out out slowly while his tongue danced across her sensitive flesh.

A few more flicks of his tongue and her mind tore at the seams, her vision exploded and her body convulsed with satisfaction. He continued to lap at the juices until she tugged at his head. He lifted his head up, his wet lips plastered into a smirk.

He quickly moved, tugging his shirt the rest of the way off and hopping out of bed to dispose himself of his pants and underwear.

Her eyes widened as she took in the size of his cock as it sprung free. It wasn't overly large but she still vaguely wondered how in the world it was going to fit inside of her. She watched as he brought a hand up to stroke himself, brushing the bead of pre-cum off of the tip to use as lubrication. She licked her lips. He smirked.

He climbed forward onto the bed and in between her legs, nudging her knees apart with his before settling his dick against her still slick folds. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes coming to meet with hers.

She nodded.

He bent over to kiss her and as his lips met hers, he pressed forward, his dick sliding inside of her warm heat. She cried out against his mouth as he broke through her barrier and he froze – he hadn't even thought about the fact that she was a virgin.

He immediately began to pull back from her but she wrapped her legs around his torso to stop him. "Don't. Please don't. I'm fine."

He looked at her, his eyes wide and scared. She moved her hips. "Please, Daryl."

He gave her a look that said ' _we're talking about this later'_ before he ever so slowly began to move his hips. Slow and steady. Back and forth and although there was still pain, it slowly began to fade as his dick stroked her most pleasurable areas. "Faster, Daryl. I need you to go faster."

He picked up the pace, slamming in and out of her, his breathing now labored. She scratched at his back, her nails digging in as she felt her walls begin to tighten and a pleasure she hadn't experienced yet began to make her entire body tingle. "I think," She whimpered, "I think I'm almost there-". She came with a cry, her back arching off of the bed as the sensations coursed through her body.

Daryl grunted with satisfaction as he pumped inside of her a few more steady times before he pulled his cock from her and released his seed all over his hand and her stomach. He let out a long guttural moan before he leaned back on his legs and stared at her from the other side of the bed. She felt her whole body flush.

He smile before he reached over and grabbed his shirt off of the floor to clean them both up. And then, is if it was the most normal thing in the world to do, he pulled the blanket up over both of them as he laid down beside her. She moaned as she scooted closer to his naked form.

"I'll hafta come help you with Judith more often -" he whispered wickedly into her ear as she slipped off to sleep.

She smiled, "As long as you don't run from me again, Mr. Dixon."

"Never."

 _Fin._


End file.
